


Sharing is Certainly a Chemical Imbalance

by Jirakip



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Ice Cream, Kidlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jirakip/pseuds/Jirakip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft's little brother can teach him a thing or two about sharing. Short and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Certainly a Chemical Imbalance

\---  
"Why are you doing that?" Mycroft asked as he suppressed a cringe. 

He was standing over a young, lithe 5 year old Sherlock Holmes (this was, of course, a time when Mycroft still had plenty of hair on his head), who was bending down to give his red dog a lick of his strawberry ice cream. 

"What do you mean?" As Sherlock got up,  
the large dog stood as well and put his paw on his shoulder, "Feeding Redbeard ice cream isn't a problem. I'm always happy to share with him. He's my friend." he added simply. 

"Yes, that's all good and fine, I'm sure - but he's a dog." Mycroft stated the last bit flatly and gave his little brother a level stare. "That's disgusting. Do you know where his mouth has even been?"

"It doesn't matter; see here, I'd give you some, and I don't know where your mouth has been!" He held up his ice cream expectantly and smiled innocently. After a few moments of nothing, he shook the cone a bit to make a point.   
"Fine. Carry on with whatever you were doing." 

But - as Mycroft whipped around to go back inside to study, he felt something cold and soft flow around his elbow, and heard a low, earthy 'plunk'. One needn't the ability of deduction to know what happened. Once he'd worked himself up enough to turn around, what he'd seen frustrated him greatly. 

A watery, gooey pile of cream with a cone in it next to a child with watery blue eyes. Now that wasn't a sight easily resisted. Here forth come the feelings. 

"Oh. Sorry. I'll... I'll go get you some more."  
Mycroft walked briskly to the kitchen, but with all of the chemicals being released by his brain (it was scientifically a normal, even healthy amount of chemicals; he would say it was definitely a mistake - an imbalance) it felt more like a crawl. He reached into the cabinet and pulled out 2 bowls. After filling them, he looked up into the cabinet and paused. He forced himself to make a decision, and after making said decision, he headed outside, bowls and spoons in hand.   
He handed one to Sherlock, kept one for himself, and placed one on the ground for Redbeard.   
"Cheers to sharing, I suppose." Mycroft said, and tucked in.

**Author's Note:**

> It was a cute idea, I suppose - but it didn't turn out the way I'd've liked. Too bad. My scientific brain just had to go crazy all those neural chemicals. Oof. I need an off switch. 
> 
> Been in a mood to write lately and haven't been recently; it just seemed natural, with the completion of season 3. Seriously though - I can't be the only one who has been secretly obsessing over that, 'Oh Sherlock, what did you do?' Such brotherly love. Many feels.   
> And in any case : if I am the only one obsessing with it, I did say secretly. You saw nothing. 
> 
> Sorry about the length of the endnotes. See you.


End file.
